You Have My Heart
by tilourdyingday
Summary: Klaine AU! Kurt has a deadly illness that is slowly eating away at his most vital organ—his heart. With some tricky surgery and a little luck, he finds that maybe courage goes a long way. Rated M For: suggestive sexual content, language
1. 1 Worth Living For

You Have My Heart

Klaine AU

_Kurt has a deadly illness that is slowly eating away at his most vital organ—his heart. With some tricky surgery and a little luck, he finds that maybe courage goes a long way._

Rated M For: suggestive sexual content, language

Reviews? :)

"Beep. Beep. Beep." The steady sound of Kurt's heart beat was slightly comforting, yet completely draining at the same time. He knew it was bad, and he knew there would most likely be no cure. He had been around the entire U.S trying to figure out what was wrong with him. Every beep emitted from the machine meant another second he was here on earth—because at the moment that time seemed extremely limited.

The tiny boy didn't dare move. He knew that movement of any sort only caused him pain. He wanted to stay here in oblivion, with his eyes clamped shut. Here, he could be anything he wanted. Many times he found himself thinking about what could have happened. He would see himself upon a huge, lit stage. His outfit would be outrageous, covered in silver sequins sending rays of light to dance across the stage alongside him. There was a microphone in his hand—there always was. He was probably belting out the last note of his own hit Broadway musical.

Sighing, he knew these were mere fantasies. He had accepted the fact long ago that he was incurable. He knew that his days were limited, so he made the best of it. He would play games with his family, gossip with his friends, watch pirated Broadway musicals with Rachel. Sometimes, he would feel a spark of hope. Like, maybe, he would be normal again.

As a sharp pain passed through his chest, he knew he would never be normal again.

Kurt was clutching his father's hand for dear life. The doctor, a young dark skinned male, was spouting out random facts about his disorder. Kurt, however, was barely registering anything he was saying. He would catch random snippets, such as "possibilities" and "sugery" but most of all, "extremely dangerous."

Kurt was diagnosed with a rare disease named Ulpherioma. It was a bacteria that, literally, was eating his heart. There were no known cures for the disease. However, there was an extremely risky surgery that had only recently been discovered. Much like stem cell research, if a compatible partner was found, tissue from the healthy heart could be transplanted into the infected heart. The tissue, assuming it worked correctly, would attach itself to the damaged tissue, and through cellular division healthy tissue would take the place of tissue being degraded.

Basically, they could cut off a chunk of some stranger's heart and stick it in Kurt and hope it works.

As the doctor looked quizzically at the two men, Burt finally looked his son in the eye. Silently, they both knew that it must be tried. They knew it was their only chance, and the odds were far better than letting Kurt simply rot.

And so papers were signed, handshakes were exchanged, and Kurt was once again swept away as nurses prodded his veins and did many, many blood tests.

Maybe, Kurt thought to himself, he would finally have another boy's heart. Chuckling at his own joke, he drifted off once more into oblivion.

_It's gonna be a multi-chapter fic:D  
This one is extremely short because I just kinda wanted to introduce the whole theme and stuff. Anyways reviews? :) I need feedback! Follow my Tumblr klainerdanger for updates or if you just like Klaine a lot._


	2. 2 Things Unspoken

You Have My Heart

Chapter 2: Things Unspoken

TRIGGER WARNINGS: Abortion, Drugs

Rated M For: sex, language, adult themes

Blaine Anderson was probably the world's most perfect boyfriend. He treated his girlfriend right, he never hurt her. He would buy her flowers, take her out on nice dates, never pushed her too far. One day, he knew the time had come. He knew their relationship was at the ripest time—it was time for Blaine to make love to Rachel.

He was completely nervous, not sure whether or not he was ready for such a thing. Both he and Rachel were virgins, so this was a big deal. It had been discussed over passing, but they knew that now was the time. Blaine scuttled around his house, making last minute preparations.

The living room was lit dimly with candles. He had moved the small, round dining table into the center of the room. It was decorated with his best tableware, and was draped in a white, lace tablecloth. There was a bath of rose pedals, leading from the living room up to the bedroom. The bedroom was also surrounded by candles, and the bed was littered with more pedals.

He sat on the couch, awaiting his girlfriend's arrival. He was dressed in his best clothes, and his hair was only slightly gelled, allowing curls to roam free, yet not be a burden. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and Blaine jumped to greet the wonderful Rachel Berry.

Rachel was in a beautiful, white dress. Her hair was pushed back with a matching headband, and the ends of her hair were slightly curled. Blaine had an intake of breath, _God she's beautiful. _He thought to himself.

"Hi." He breathed.

"Hello, Blaine." She replied, letting herself inside.

She gasped when she saw the wonderful preparations the boy had made. Taking it all in, she glanced around the room.

"This is wonderful, Blaine! It's beautiful." And she pulled him into a deep kiss, allowing her tongue to roam his lips. All too soon, to Blaine's opinion, she pulled away, seating herself at the table.

"What's for dinner?" She asked, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks."

"You're favorite, vegan spaghetti." Blaine replied, smiling down at his girlfriend. He retreated into the kitchen to get the freshly prepared food. His heart was beating rapidly, for he knew what was coming after dinner. He returned to the living room to see an equally scared Rachel. He spooned the food onto the plates and took a seat across from her. For a moment they just stared, until finally Rachel was the one to speak first.

"Shall we bless the food first?" And with that, Rachel led them in a prayer. She was slightly religious, and it had become a tradition for the two to say blessings before meals. While Blaine wasn't sure upon his religious views, he always joined Rachel, for he respected her beliefs.

The dinner talk was slightly awkward, as they both knew exactly what was coming. For some reason… Blaine felt as though this was a bad idea, and for a moment considered backing out. However, he decided this was simply nerves, and attempted to shake the ominous feeling off his shoulders. Dinner was finally completed, and Rachel was the one to offer they enter Blaine's bedroom. Obliging, he lead the small girl upstairs, following the rose pedal pathway.

Blaine and Rachel sat on the edge of Blaine's bed. He could feel the air of awkwardness, however he felt Rachel's hand graze his own.

"We don't have to do this." She whispered, something unreadable in her eyes.

"I want to." And with that, he took the plunge.

Blaine awoke beside Rachel, her head resting on his chest. They were nude, the sunlight streaming in onto Rachel's beautiful skin. He lay there, thinking about the last night's events. He remembers the way her hands grazed his body, the dark look in her eyes, the noises she made. Yet, it didn't fit. He knew that instead of making their relationship stronger, this had broken it. He sighed, clutching Rachel closer. He didn't want to lose her, yet he was beginning to wonder if there was more out there for himself.

He could feel her stirring beneath his grasp, and he swept the hair out of her face.

"Good morning , love." He breathed in her hair, and she looked at him from beneath her eyelashes.

"Do you want some breakfast?" He inquired, and the two got out of bed and headed to the kitchen, knowing things weren't the same as they were the day before.

It had been a few weeks since that night, and Blaine lay on his couch, watching Mulan for the 100th time. He and Rachel had been out to dinner, and he had just dropped her off at her tiny, New York apartment.

One of the things Blaine liked most about Rachel was her ambition. She knew what she wanted, and she was here to get it. She was studying musical theatre at Manhattan School Of The Arts, and had a Broadway audition in a couple of weeks. Blaine was studying music at Julliard, an accomplishment he was proud to have made. Julliard's acceptance rates were only 7%, and he knew you had to be extremely talented to be admitted. Suddenly, there was a knock on his apartment door. Sighing, he paused the movie and walked to the door.

What he had expected was one of his friend's, drunk at midnight looking for a place to crash. What he hadn't expected was a tear stricken Rachel Berry. Without warning, she marched into the apartment and waited for the door to be closed.

"What have you _done_ to me." She muttered through clenched teeth. She had Blaine pinned against a wall, obviously beyond furious.

"YOU RUINED ME. YOU RUINED MY CAREER. MY EVERYTHING. I HAVE A BROADWAY AUDITION IN 3 WEEKS AND LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME." She half yelled, half sobbed. She melted onto the floor, clutching her knees.

Blaine was completely horrified, unsure of what even was happening. He crouched down beside her and tried to take her hand.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME." She screamed, and Blaine felt white hot fury coming from deep inside of him.

"Please, Rachel, tell me what it is I've done! I don't know what you're talking about!" Blaine exploded, trying to be conscious of Rachel's melodramatic personality.

"I'm pregnant." She breathed, and Blaine felt everything crashing down.

"P.. Pregnant?" He stuttered.

"Yes. It's ruined. I can't be on Broadway with a _baby._ IT'S ALL YOU'RE FAULT. _YOU_ FORGOT THE CONDOMS. _YOU_ SEDUCED ME INTO HAVING SEX WITH YOU."

"SEDUCED YOU? I DIDN'T SEDUCE YOU. WE HAD BEEN TALKING ABOUT IT FOR WEEKS, YOU WANTED IT JUST AS MUCH AS I DID."  
They were both on their feet now, yelling into each other's faces. He could feel everything slipping away, like water through fingertips.

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO NOW?"  
"FUCK IF I KNOW. GET AN ABORTION. HAVE IT. I DON'T FUCKING _CARE._" He spat into her face. He didn't even know why they were so angry at each other, he guessed it had been coming for weeks.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME, AND YOU'RE GOING TO PAY." She screamed, and with that she marched out the door, onto the streets. Blaine sank onto the floor, letting tears run over his face. He doesn't quite remember falling asleep, but it happened.

-KURT

Kurt was in the cafeteria. It was extremely late, and there was only one other girl in the room. She was small, and looked as if she had been crying quite a lot. Due to his lack of socialization, Kurt went and sat across from the girl.

"Hi." Kurt said, "I'm Kurt. You are?"  
"Rachel. Rachel Berry." She replied, a broken smile plastered across her lips.

"May I ask your story?" He suggested.

"It's quite long…. I—" She stammered.

"Well, the only thing I have waiting for me is my cozy hospital bed, so I can listen."

"Well… If you really must know… this is one of the only hospitals in the nation who—"  
"It's okay, you can talk to me."

The girl sighed, deciding whether or not to go on with her story.

"I'm having an abortion." She whispered, her voice was trembling. Instinctively, Kurt reached across and grasped her hand.

"I won't judge you." Kurt replied, and Rachel looked up at him.

"What's your story?" She asked, harmlessly curious.

"Deadly heart disease, can't find the right match for a donor surgery." He exhaled, clearly stressed over the issue.

"What's your type?" She asked.

"AB. Nobody with AB blood seems to want to rip out part of their heart and give it to me." He laughed bitterly, looking at their intertwined hands. Rachel felt something ping inside of her, a distant memory coming back to her.

Blaine and Rachel were sitting in the doctor's office. He was feeling very under the weather, and Rachel suggested she take him to the doctor and get him checked out. The doctor had asked Blaine his blood type: AB. She wasn't sure why she remembered it, but she supposed it was because her memories with Blaine were always deeply imbedded within. She sighed, remembering the things that had happened over the past few weeks.

Suddenly, Rachel had an idea.

"What if I said I know a man who has AB blood, and would donate the tissue?" She asked suddenly. Kurt was extremely taken aback.

"That's a lot to ask of somebody—" He began, but was quickly cut off.

"No, he would do it. He owes me." There was a tone of finality within her voice, and Kurt knew she wasn't going to be argued with. He couldn't speak, he could barely breathe, all he did was squeeze her hand.

-RACHEL

She stood outside in the warm, summer air. She was wearing only a hospital gown, however this part off the hospital was specifically for patients, and was surrounded by walls. Wiping the tears from her face, she dialed Blaine's number. She wasn't sure if he would pick up, but she hoped so. It would make this entire process much easier.

"Hello?"

"Blaine. Hey."  
"Hey Rachel." –awkward silence.

"You owe me."  
"Fuck, Rachel, do we have to do this right now—"  
"I'm not picking a fight. You owe me and I need something. It's big. But you owe me big."

"I shouldn't owe you anything." He snarled. Rachel fought to keep her tone cool.

"One thing, and I will never speak to you again." Her voice was barely a whisper, and Blaine knew she was being serious.

"What is it?" He sighed.

"Come to the hospital and see me, we will discuss it here."

Sighing, Blaine agreed on meeting her in the morning. After hanging up, Rachel wondered if she had made the right choice. Something in that young boy's eyes made her want to help him. He wouldn't live without Blaine, so she had to play her cards right. She knew Blaine wasn't easily bargained with.

-BLAINE

Blaine pulled into the hospital's parking lot and sighed. He didn't want to do this, not now. It wasn't Blaine's fault any of this happened, and he didn't think he should owe Rachel anything. But the tone in her voice—Blaine knew it was serious. So, he agreed to meet her and discuss whatever it was.

He found her room quickly, and sat in one of the tiny plastic chairs. She was having an abortion tomorrow.

"Blaine, I need you to listen." Her eyes shined with intensity. "Your blood type is AB, I recall?"  
Blaine sucked in a breath. Why would she ask such a thing? "Yes." He replied. He knew this was serious, and all resentment towards Rachel disappeared.

"Someone needs your help." She reached for his hand and squeezed, tears shining brightly in her eyes.

"What is it Rach?"

"A boy, he has a deadly disease. No AB blood type wants to help. They need a small sample of heart tissue, nothing that would affect you at all, for him to live. He needs this, he has an entire life ahead of him. You can do it anonymously, you don't even have to meet him. Just donate the tissue. You can speak with the doctors about details. Please, Blaine?" She was asking a lot of him, to donate his heart tissue to a random stranger? Would he have to be in the hospital for very long? He looked deep within her eyes, and he knew that she needed this. She needed to help this boy. Sighing, he spoke very softly. It was a very short gesture, but it seemed to clear the air immediately. "Okay."

_Please review? I need criticism. I feel like my writing has something missing, but I can't tell what. Feedback? Tumblr / klainerdanger if you want to contact me :) MORE CHAPTERS COMING SOON!_


	3. 3 Chance Encounters

You Have My Heart

Chapter 3: Chance Encounters

* Just to clear it up, the Hummels in the last chapter weren't living in New York, they had to travel across the country to find a hospital that could diagnose Kurt, and the only one they could find was in New York. :)

Ten years after the surgery, Kurt Hummel was living in New York city, working at the fashion firm De Rouge Sant. Rachel and Kurt became extremely close friends, and are currently sharing an apartment in New York. Blaine is also in New York, running a theatre class at the local stageroom. Blaine's donation remained anonymous, and Rachel never told Kurt the story. This is where the next part of our story begins—where secrets are held around every corner.

-KURT

Kurt lay on his bed, the newest Nicholas Sparks novel plastered in front of his face. He wasn't sure when he started reading sappy love stories, probably sometime in his 20's. It gave him the romantic outlet he didn't have otherwise.

Rachel was in the other room practicing her scales and arpeggios by the piano, making as much noise as possible. Sighing, Kurt put down his book, realizing there was most likely no chance of him absorbing any of the words with Rachel belting out two octaves of E major. Just as he was about to jump into the shower, his phone started buzzing. Glancing at his phone, he realized he didn't recognize the number. After a moment of hesitation, he picked up the call.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Um, is this Kurt? Kurt Hummel?" The voice on the other end was a male, probably about his age.

"Um, yes it is. Can I help you?"

"Wow. Um, hi. This might be strange, but I'm Blaine Anderson."

"I'm sorry, but that name doesn't ring any bells…?" A befundled Kurt replied.

"Oh, crap, of course not. Um, I was the anonymous donor."

Silence. "Listen, I'm sure this is very sudden, but can we meet for coffee possibly? I don't know, I just want to meet you. You don't have to of course—I won't bother you anymore. I just figured we should be properly introduced. It's been a while—I know, but-"

"Sure. Coffee. Sounds good. Do you live in New York?" Kurt asked, not quite sure what was happening.

"Yes, I do. Lava Java? Tomorrow at 10?" The man seemed very relieved that Kurt accepted.

"Yeah, sure, sounds great." After a few words of goodbye, Kurt hung up the phone. He sat on the bed for a moment, not quite sure why this man was contacting him after 10 years. How did he even find him? Probably hospital records. Why would he go through such trouble just to meet Kurt?  
Giving a piece of your heart to a stranger is a pretty big deal, Kurt guessed. He probably wanted to catch up and see how he was doing.

Rachel walked in his room, voice a little rough from hitting such impossible notes. "Who called?" She asked, heading toward his bathroom. She had a thing for stealing his hair products.

"The guy who gave me a piece of his heart. Blaine, I think." Kurt mumbled, and Rachel froze on the spot.

"Rach? You okay?" Kurt asked, worried about his friend.

"Yeah. Just fine!" She replied, speeding out the door. "I'm just gonna go, um, get something to eat!" and with that, she was gone.

Kurt was once again entirely bewildered, and figured a shower would be the best thing. Maybe he would be able to wash off the day's dramatic events.

Rachel, he found, had herself locked in her room. He tried many times to get her to come out, but all she wanted was "alone time." Sighing, Kurt went about his business, trying not to think about his best friend's sudden isolation.

That night, he fretted about what to wear to coffee the next day. Not that it mattered, of course. It wasn't a date. It was… a business meeting, sort of. Not a date. The guy was probably some married lawyer with a bunch of money and a white picket fence. The sole reason he was contacting Kurt was to get rid of the guilt he feels because of his anonymity.

Right?

The next morning came before Kurt realized it. After getting ready, he tried to get Rachel to come out of her room once again. She must have been asleep, because nobody answered. Sighing, he headed out the door and to the Lava Java.

The coffee place was empty except for a young woman with her Macbook and a mountain high stack of papers. He went to the barista and ordered his usual, then went to sit at a table easily viewed from the enterance.

A few minutes later, a young man walked in. Kurt's first impression was that he was absolutely gorgeous. He had dark, curly hair, and light brown eyes that twinkled slightly. His cheeks were flushed from the morning cold, and he was wearing a pea-coat and a red scarf. Kurt's gaydar went insane. He obviously recognized Kurt—he wasn't sure how he did, but he waved at him as he went to get his order of coffee. Kurt found himself staring, and quickly busied himself with his coffee.

"Hey. I'm Blaine." The man said, as he sat down across from Kurt. He felt the breathe leave his lungs at his angelic voice.

"I'm Kurt." He smiled, taking another sip of coffee.

"I know." He smirked, and—was that flirting, Kurt sensed?

"This must be very sudden. I just… I always wanted to introduce myself. It's just, at the time of the donation I was going through a very tough time. I'm not sure what was going through my head during that time, honestly." The man smiled at Kurt, and he had to admit he was charming.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. I'm doing great. The surgery went smoothly, and I was fully recovered within a few months. Thank you—it really meant a lot, what you did. Nobody else would do it." Blaine felt a pang of guilt as he remembered the reasoning behind the donation, but he quickly swatted it away.

"That's great. I'm sorry if I'm intruding on your life, I don't really mean to."

"No, it's fine! I'm enjoying myself." Kurt replied, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Blaine smiled brightly, and they immediately began talking about themselves.

They had a lot in common, Kurt found. Blaine had a theatre class right up the street, he loved Broadway musicals, and he loved to cook also. It was all too good to be true, in Kurt's opinion. He was beginning to be attracted to Blaine, and he knew that he would turn out to be straight. However, as the conversation got deeper, Blaine admitted that he was single and openly gay. After a very serious fallout with a girlfriend a very long time ago, Blaine discovered he never really liked women that way in the first place.

This made Kurt's heart to backflips, as he explained that he was also single and gay.

"That's interesting, we have a lot in common." Blaine said, a smile gracing his face. Kurt felt his heart do another backflip. Why was he falling for this man? He had just met him.

"Oh wow, we've been in here for an hour! I'm sorry Kurt, I really must get going. However, if you're free Friday night… I would love to take you out to dinner." He said, another charming smile washing over his face.

Kurt was speechless.

"Of course, you don't have to. I mean, we just met—I totally understand—" Blaine stammered, obviously afraid Kurt's silence meant he wasn't interested.

"What? Of course. I would love to. Um, here's my number—" He replied, scribbling his number on the back of the paper menu. "Just text me and we can work out the details."

"Great. Goodbye, Kurt. I had an awesome time." And with that, he left. Kurt's mouth was agape, and the barista was looking at him with a strange expression on her face. Kurt gathered his bag and headed out the door, Blaine's smile permanently pressed into his brain.

When he arrived at the apartment, Rachel was sitting on the couch watching reruns of Full House. Kurt hung his coat on the rack and noticed Rachel looking at him quizzically.

"What?" Kurt asked, kicking off his shoes by the mat.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Rachel inquired, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Oh nothing." Kurt replied, making his way into the kitchen for something to eat. Rachel, however, followed him.

"Weren't you with Blaine?" She asked, still drilling the boy about what happened.

"Yes, I was." Rachel's face faltered. Kurt realized he never really asked what her relationship was with Blaine.

"How did you and Blaine meet?" He quizzed, trying to change the subject. At this, her face crumbled, yet she quickly put it back together.

"We were friends." She said, and Kurt knew she was hiding something. He decided to drop it for the moment.

"He asked me on a date." The plate Rachel was holding dropped to the floor and busted. Well, Kurt wasn't expecting that.

Slowly, she turned to face him, her face was unreadable. "A date?" She whispered, obviously stricken by what Kurt had just said.

"Yes, he probably wasn't out at the time he knew you, though, that's why it's surprising. He said he had a fallout with his long term girlfriend and that's when he realized he never really had a thing for girls anyway." Kurt replied, sweeping up the ceramic that covered the floor. Rachel stood where she was.

"Rach? You okay?" Kurt asked, worry apparent in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I just haven't been feeling well. I should go get some rest." She murmured, and retreated to her room. Kurt watched his friend, knowing something was up. He knew, though, that Rachel wouldn't talk until she was ready to. With a sigh, he returned to his room. Sometimes he wished he was a lawyer or something—they seemed to have less drama filled lives.

**Next Chapter: Kurt and Blaine's date goes breezy. He thinks he could really fall for Blaine. Rachel is still "sick" and no matter how much he drills her, she insists nothing is wrong. Things are heating up, and Kurt isn't entirely sure if he likes where everything is going.**

**Reviews make me very very happy! :) klainerdanger / tumblr if you want to contact me for any reason or if you just think I'm awesome and want to follow a cool Klaine blog ;)**


End file.
